


Legend of Chase

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with happy end, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: when Meghan is thrown into the world of Hyrule her thoughts are only on her family, but while saving a hylian she is visited by a goddess who has a question, in order to answer that question the goddess gives Meghan a golden power. Meghan vows to use this power to save her family from Ganon's grasp.





	1. A thief in the night

Chapter 1- A thief in the morning

 

“I’m off,” Ash said as he made his way out the door.

I felt something in my gut, It really hurt to leave off like this. It hurts when he’s mad at me, hell, it hurts enough when I’m mad at him. This is stupid, why didn’t I just take his side? Now thinking back, he's completely in the right.

“Good luck,” I stated.

He nodded and walked off.

As he was walking, I felt I needed to say something, anything. Oh my Gods self, stop being stubborn! His Glamor is so low. He's hurt! Why must I be like this?

“Ash wait!” I called out, refusing to do this anymore.

I ran up to him and he turned towards me; his eyes filled with confusion.

I grabbed his hand and kissed it, “Stay safe. I’ll be waiting here when you get back.”

I looked up at my husband and saw a small shade of pink on his face, he was trying to fight it but his lips curled to a smile.

“Thank you my queen, is there anything else?”

My heart froze for a second, there was, but was I ready to say that? Was I ready to completely forgive?

“No, that's all.”

_Coward._

“Then I’m off.” Ash bowed and then he left.

“My queen!” shouted Glitch.

My memory left me, i snapped to attention; I was in my throne room, Glitch glaring at me, what did I do now?

“Yes?”

“You must pay attention your majesty! We have delegates coming soon, a queen of iron must-”

“Yes yes, a queen of iron must remain strong so she does not look weak in front of her enemies. You’ve gave me this lecture a million times already.”

“Then might my queen start acting like you listen to a word i say?”

“We beat Ferrum, who would possibly try to attack us? I’m allowed to miss my husband a little aren’t I?”

We both caught our tongues, realizing we were saying too much. I didn’t want to fight with my lieutenant, I didn’t want to fight with Ash either. However both were happening. I don’t even know whats gotten them both so upset.

Maybe I should ask.

“So Glitch, who are these delegates?”

“They are coming from Hyrule, a land of humans that was just recently unsealed.”

“Sealed?”

“Yes my queen, a long time ago one of their goddesses fought a war with Titaina. It ended with a draw and the hylians just sealed themselves. I heard there was another war they had that just ended. They are meeting us to secure an alliance, I think they are from the Gerudo nation.”

Gerudo?

“Anything else I should know?’

“I don’t know my queen… I’m sorry.” Glitch bowed.

“What for?”

“I… shouldn't be so persistent, Ash was harsh enough. We’re just worried about you. It's been a while since you fought Are you sure you’re prepared?”

Now that I think on it… Do I recall everything Ash taught me during the war with Ferrum? It was hard enough to kill the iron kings, everything I went though… Killing Machina and Ferrum. It was hard but I could do it again, I would do anything to protect my kingdom.

_But…. Could I actually do that? It's easier to say it then to actually do it. Could I kill again? Could I take life?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn and there their were; the delegates. Six female soldiers carrying spears, with someone in the middle. They were in two rows beside a character . The women were dark-skinned with yellow lipstick; wearing an armor that revealed their arm muscles. They look stronger than any fey soldier I’ve ever seen. Their hair was kept in a bun, their legs were covered in scale armor as was their torso. They were very beautiful.

They weren’t the ones to pay attention to, it was the one in the middle.

I’ve never felt anything like him before; his glamour levels were off the charts. I never felt this kind of power before, He had a single eye in the middle of his head. He reminded me a lot of a cyclops like in those Greek stories I read about in high school; he had purple skin and his eye was golden. He had strong arms like his shoulders but…. I can’t explain, it kept feeling like he was shifting, like it was difficult for him to keep his form. Which confused me I’ve never heard of a fighter who can shift forms like an old rpg boss from a video game. What was even stranger was I saw his legs but couldn't sense them. Its like his legs were an illusion. This was the strangest delegate I’ve encountered.

Glitch, then turned and saluted, “Your Majesty i present to you…. Bongo Bongo! Ambassador of the Gerudo empire!”

The soldiers bowed and Bongo Bongo stepped forward.

“Ahhh its so nice to be blessed to visit here, Meghan Chase.”

“You are welcome here Bongo. What exactly do you require?”

This made Bongo laugh, “What I want? Foolish queen, you certainly has gotten soft.”

That sent off a red flag but before I could comment he kept going.

“It was…. Unexpected that Ferrum was defeated. Very disappointing indeed. However, that was a minor setback. To find that the killer of an ally of the true king was just a little girl…. A princess with just enough fey blood to call herself a half breed.”

“I never expected the Gerudo to rely on racism!” I retorted.

“Racism? Is that a term you humans use? You… .what do they call you ‘millenials’? No your majesty it is not your race that defines you to me. It is your power. You’re worthlessness as a queen.”

“I killed two iron kings to get here.”

“Two kings? My queen, you didn’t kill kings, you killed worthless worms. It's bad enough that Ferrum trusted Rowan of all people, one of the cowards that fled during the war the hylians had with Titaina. Besides which… you fey have always been a nuisance. If it weren’t for the magic link we wouldn't even need you.”

I didn’t know what he was talking about but it was clear the gerudo nation was a threat.

And I was going to fight to the death to protect my people.

“If you want a war you will have one.”

“While that's cute and all we already won. Tell me, do you know where your husband is? Or better yet….what bout your son?”

I felt my eyes burn due to rage. “What did you do to my family?!”

I had bolted up and draw my sword, signaling to Glitch and the other guards to ready their weapons.. Bongo Bongo waved his hand to tell his soldiers to stand down. The delegate then walked backwards and reached his hands towards the sky.

“How can anyone stand up to him? The king of evil?? What hope do you have? You, who sit here in his castle with your people chomping on food while the rest of the world faces the might of the true god. You might treat your people right, there might not be death or sickness or starvation. But… all good things must come to an end. The true king demands your blood. And he shall have it.”

magic formed around his hand and a burst of energy overcame the throne room. Glitch fell to his knees but I could still stand, though barely. Oddly enough I could of sworn. I saw something behind him, like a different form. It was bizarre and I couldn't tell what I was seeing, I just knew it was grotesque. He then hurled the magic at me.

I don’t know what I was thinking, but i tried to cut the magic with my sword. And oddly enough I sliced it in half though that did little good, the magic blew up in my face and I went flying against the throne.

“Hmmmm odd, I didn’t expect you to get that far trying to do that.” Bongo Bongo stated, “Though it matters little.”

“I… will fight for my kingdom… and my family!” I snarled and i charged at him.

Bongo just stomped and i fell to my knees, i felt every muscle in my legs jolt and react. Bongo approached me, i thought of Ash, or Kerrian. Of the two men in my life, that I would do anything for. I would tear hell open just for them to be safe. This jerk did something to them, and I wasn’t strong enough to even get close to him.

“Is this the best the great iron queen can do? Slayer of two iron kings? Savior of the iron fey? Just activating my magic is enough to make you beg?”

“Beg? Don’t get a big head. I might be on my knees but I’ll never beg!”

“But you should. If you do I’ll let you live. It would be such a shame to deliver you to your family a corpse.”

“My family… will stop you.” I snarled and then spit in his face.

Recoiling from the pathetic little bit of saliva, he then slapped me and grabbed me by my throat.

“Your husband is in the custody of the true king and your son, well…. Lets just say nothing survives what your son is going though. There is nothing left for you. If you swear that Ganon is your true king I will let you keep your life. After all, you probably wouldn't even miss two filthy fey anyway.”

That was crossing the line; I felt a rage so strong I felt myself sparkle with a golden glamour. At last i thought it was glamour. I grabbed him by his arm and squeezed. I didn’t know what was going on or what I was hoping with this, but Bongo cried out in pain.

“I-Impossible! Wait! If you do that… you’ll be…..”

Bongo’s warning felt on deaf ears, when i tore the skin and his blood oozed out of his body, magic ruptured and a portal opened up, followed by a wind storm that was trying to suck me in, I was clinging to a stair, hoping that something would save me.

Bongo just grinned, “Well, this gives me a better idea. Why kill you? Its not like you can survive in hyrule. In fact…. To see your husband watch you die would be…. Entertaining .”

“You underestimate me! I’ll find my husband and my son! I’ll get them back.”

“Big words coming from a high school student who can barely wield a blade. All that training and this is what you amount to.” Bongo Bongo stated and grabbed my hands and ripped them from their grip and lifted me into the air. He was strong, powerful. Nothing I ever faced could prepare me for his power.

“For what its worth…. Its better this way. After all, Iron that can’t handle heat shall become brittle. May you rot in the spirit realm forever.” And then he let go. I fell.

I descended into darkness, I had lost everything…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A New Desperate Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan doesn't get very far trying to find her family on her own and finds herself doing what she always does: Save people. It gets easier when shes given two gifts from a strange goddess who has a very odd condition for said power

The drop from the portal was hurtful, of course that's what happens when you drop bout 20 feet from the sky and onto a hard grassy field. I must of cut myself on the way down cause i was bleeding, blood gushed from my hip. It hurt like hell, I pulled myself up. Grabbing my hip, I dragged myself from the ground, The dirt and grass that went into the wound as I landed didn’t help. 

But as much pain I was in… It didn’t matter, I had to find them, i had to find my family. My heart sank when I thought about them being tortured by some evil bastard. Who was this Ganon? Anyway, Bongo called him the ‘king of evil’, rather lame and I didn’t know much about the Gerudo. I knew nothing about the land of Hyrule, but none of that mattered. I was going to save my family.

Even if it meant my death.

I looked around, this was a truly beautiful land. Green pastures, horses riding around the land. The sun was rising and shining on the land. A ruined Castle was visible far into the distance. A river ran behind me and a tall mountain was to the west. I also saw a huge lake deep to the south and a desert to the west. It's hard to believe that an evil king rules it all, this land, it would be perfect for me and Ash to go on a date and-

My eyes widened, i felt my heart sting. I almost forgot why I’m here. I saw what looked like a ranch in the distance. Maybe I can get some supplies, at the very least bandage up these wounds. While making my way there I could hear comotion, I saw a young lady no older than 22 arguing with some rough looking men. She had blonde curly hair, and wore a red shirt brown pants.

“Please! I’ll give you all the rubies I have!”

“Lady, we don’t go fighting no South blades! Why not give us an easier job?”

“But i love him!!”

This made the two thugs laugh, “Look mam, love has no place in this world anymore. Ganon rules things now, you should sell your body to make money. You would be better off. We’re willing to be your first customers… How bout it?”

I felt my stomach churn, sick bastards! In fact, before i knew what i was doing i found myself walking up to them. Drawing the sword I didn’t even realize i had till just now. It was the same blade that Ash gave me all those years ago when i took out the false king. I still had it on me? I guess Bongo didn’t think of disarming me. I kicked one of the thugs in the shin and stabbed him though the neck. Killing him instantly. The other one charged and i sliced his head open. The girl panicked. So much for wondering if I could kill.

“Get lost lady! You won’t find help here!” I snarled and she ran away.

I wish I could of helped her, but I was too injured to be fighting any ‘South blades’ Though I made a mental note to kick their butts the moment I get Ash and Kerrian out of here. However, I felt my vision blur. I used too much strength trying to save that woman. Before   
i knew it I hit the ground. I tried to crawl but it wasn’t working. Was I going to die here?  
I saw two large feet approach me.

“What do we got here?”

“Ash…. Kerrian…. I’m sorry…” And I fainted.

The pain was gone, at least the physical kind. My wounds were patched up by strange people, they looked almost fey with their pointy ears, however everything else bout them seemed completely different. Their eyes were filled with a dim light, expect for one who kept glaring at me all the time. I guess he was the leader cause all the workers (i guess thats what they are) reported to him. I was in a barn, hay everywhere, in fact it was my bed was made out of. A horse was next to me eating. The smells were awful, cow and horse poop filled my nostrils and let me tell you, it wasn’t a good smell.

I have no idea how long I’ve been here, I just know that I did not sleep. Every time i tried to close my eyes i felt uneasy. Alone, I wanted Ash to wrap his arms around and tell me how much he loves me, I miss hearing his voice, smelling his scent. Gods, I miss him. I need to find him!

However as i started to get up the glaring man was on top of me.

“I wonder how much I would get for selling your ass!”

The man’s breathe smelled the high heavens, I glared back at him. I don’t know what his beef with me is, was he the one that saved me?

“Not worth enough if you don’t get off of me!”

I then yanked him off, he then went for a pitchfork and i pulled out my blade. His fork stopped at my stomach and my blade stopped at his throat.

“Why don’t we settle this peacefully?” I growled, “I would hate to kill you. Trust me, you would miss that lunge”

Technically the odds were against me, he had reach and his Pitchfork was pricking at my stomach. It was a matter of convincing him that puncturing my stomach wouldn't kill me, which is a actual assumption humans have of fey. His eyes scared me, full of hate and anger at me. Does he hate fey? I doubt it, I think he's just money obsessed since he thought about selling me. Sell me where? I might not of known anything about these people but i don’t think they would deal in slavery.

“You costed me a whole sliver ruby!”

“Ruby? Look, I can pay that back if you help me.”

He’s look got more confused, Being a deer caught in headlights really sucks. However, that was just enough for him to throw his pitchfork to the side. I lowered my blade and put it back in the sheath, that was when i noticed my hip was patched up. I mean I didn’t feel any more pain, but this man really did fix me up.

“Rubies are currency, where are you from that you don’t use rubies?”

“I dropped through a portal and ended up here. I’m from the iron kingdom. The nevernever.”

“You’re a fey? I thought yall left us to rot.”

Rot?

“Im newly appointed to the iron court, the iron court is new in its own right, whatever complaints you have with the fey are probably meant to be thrown at the summer or ice courts.’

“What are you? Stupid? Whatever, look, you need to pull your own weight. Technically i'm suppose to give you to the nearest south blades. They are the guard of Ganon and any defiance of them is met with death. However, you killing those two thugs didn’t go unnoticed and a woman that can kill two men with ease can shovel dung. Which I don’t feel like doing. If you do this for 3 weeks I’ll let you leave.”

He’s keeping me here? I have to find my husband! My son! I don’t have- oh, who in the heck am I kidding? What choice do I have? Its either help him or get sent to the South Blades. And even if managed to get past the men that come after me I know nothing of this land. Breaking deals will get everyone I love killed. Although the idea of shoveling cow and horse poop is not what I expected to be doing as queen of iron.

I reached out my hand, “I accept your offer. Im Meghan Chase.”

The glaring man shook my hand, “Ingo.” and with that i got to work

Two weeks went well enough, shoving cow and horse poop was pretty easy. At least compared to the stuff I had to do as Iron queen, although the work is more straining on the back. That was quickly changing though, my back was getting much more ripped then it had ever been. I hope Ash likes girls with muscles, Kerrian is going to love it.

Crap, there I go again: thinking about my family, Gods. I miss them. They better be alright, and it’s not just them, the whole iron kingdom is probably missing me, what does Bongo Bongo want with them? Hand them to Ganon? Who is this Ganon? To think he can train warriors even stronger than Rowen or Glitch really is something. I’m going to need help, a lot of it from the looks of things, The people here have no energy, no life. Some of them don’t even care that they have no food. The horses are gaunt and the grass smells of decay, it makes me think back to that girl begging for help. Her eyes looked so scared like she would give her whole soul to save that person she wanted to save. This isn’t right! Where are the guards? Where is their champion? Who is going to help these people?

“Hey Queen bee!” called out a voice, “We need your help with this rather large pile of dung!”

Queen bee was my nickname among the workers, I work harder than the rest of them. They’re happy Ingo is off their backs and It distracts me. The workers remind me of the guards of the iron palace. Always needing to be saved from their commander or Glitch. I took a break from the work I was doing and helped them out, it was pretty easy. The workers gasped as I lifted the dung with a single thrust.

“Holy Din! You’re really strong queen bee.”

I grinned but before I could reply we all heard shouting.

“He has to help him! He has to!”

“Get out of here lady!” Ingo shouted.

That voice!

I love him!

I rushed towards the scene but didn’t have to run far. That girl from before was searching around the farm. Ingo was trying to grab her but with no luck.

“Hero! Please! I’ll give you anything you want!”

“Get lost!”

“He has to help!!”

“What don’t you get??” Ingo shouted, grabbed the lady and smacked her in the face. 

She stared at him, tears welling in her eyes.

“There is no hero! He gave up! Everyone has gave up! There is no one to save you! He’s dead, move on!”

“But…. but…..” The lady started to say but her voice was cracking.

She finally snapped, “I can’t live without him! I need him! No one cares for me like he does! I love him and that won’t just go away because he’s captured! Why won’t anyone help us?? Are we just suppose to lay down and die?? Well I refuse! Someone has to save him! Even if it means my death!”

Ingo then punched her in the face, all she did was glare. Eyes that were full of fear were full of determination.

“There is no hope! Everyone is dying! All must give their souls to him, you made your choice. You chose to love someone he didn’t approve of! You-”

“What's the matter with you??” I snapped not being able to take this anymore.

Everyone stared at me, if Ingo swings at me I’ll take his darn hand.

“What happened to all of you? You’ve given up? This poor lady just wants to save someone she loves and you spit in her face?”

“You don’t understand-”

“SHUT UP! Tell me, can the south blades be cut? Can a blade cut their skin? Will magic just bounce off? Will burying them alive just make them push out? Answer that question! I bet they can.”

“W-Well yea but-”

“You can choose to submit like dogs! You can make that choice, but don’t you dare force that on other people! If this hero won’t save him then i will!”

The lady gasped, “You will?”

“You’re crazy Queen bee!” Cried a worker.

“This isn’t shoveling dung! These people don’t mess around!”

“Someone should tell her that this isn’t a fairytale! She's going to get killed!”

The lady then got on her knees at my feet, I was taken back. I had got so use to being a poop shoveler that i forgot i was the iron queen.

“Please…. I’ll give you anything you want! I… i have copper coins! I…. Or… I have brass plates! I…”

This lady, she's willing to give anything she has in order to save her loved one. She’s just like the wire nymphs and the others begging me to save them from the winter knights. All these people are, they just need a hero. Anyone would do, they just want to know what it's like to live a day without some bandits taking their love ones. Everyone should have that right.

And they’re going to get it.

I rose the lady to her feet and hugged her, “He will be returned. I promise.”

The look in her eyes, that darn look. Tears swelled in her eyes but not the sad kind. The grin on her face was evidence enough of that.

“Thank you! Oh thank you so much! I-I’ll stay here till you return.”

“Hold on a second!” Ingo snapped, “You haven’t paid your debt to me and-”

In a single motion my sword was at Ingo’s throat and this time he didn’t have a pitchfork to save him.

“Have a heart you slimey jerkl! I’m still going to pay your debt, trust me I’m not dying.”

“You better not, you still have 70 rubies to pay off. If she stays she stays with the horses.”

“Why you little-”

“It's fine just warrior. I’ll sleep on the ground if I have to. Please… just bring him home.”

I unsheathe my sword , that grin on Ingo’s face made me want to punch him. I made my way to leave, this wasn’t going to be easy.

“She’s wasting her time.” Ingo commented, “The south blade Commander defeated the hero in a single stab. No one can stand up to Ganon, you can defeat him no more then you can cut the sky.”

I turned towards my boss and smiled, “They told me i couldn't beat Two iron kings either. Proving people wrong is just what i do. I’m a Chase, it’s in my nature.”

And with that I made my way towards the base of the south blades.

It was getting close to nightfall, I was so close to their base too. Darn it, and for some reason my eyelids are very heavy. Might be cause i haven’t slept in weeks, even after i made the deal with Ingo i didn’t sleep. I missed Ash too much to sleep, i miss the smell of mint lingering around me. I miss hearing Ash breathe softly. I miss hearing Kerrian snore from across the hall, I miss Fix bothering me as soon as I wake up telling me about my duties. Gods i miss them all! I want them all to be safe! 

The base was across the river that was behind me when i first dropped into hyrule. I couldn't see much past a magic barrier, who put that up? I wasn’t getting past that tonight.

Not being able to fight the urge to sleep anymore, I found a small patch of grass and feel asleep.

My mind was immediately snatched from a dream and into a strange place. Pitch black except for some blue columns with a large on in the middle and that's where i was standing on. Where the heck am I?

I took a few steps to see how deep i was, when a figure formed in front of me. I went for my blade but it wasn’t there. The lady in front of me was very pretty, nothing like the other hylians I’ve seen. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and shone like the sun. She wore a pink dress with a golden triangle sowed in the middle. She had a smile that was contagious.

“Greetings Meghan Chase, I am...well call me the Outsider.”

What an odd name.

“What do you want? I don’t have time for games.”

“Games? I’m here to help you Meghan. I’ve been trying to contact even before you slipped into my land.”

My eye twitched, she's the hero?

“Your land? If this is your land then why have you abandoned your people?”

“Pardon-”

“Your people! That lady was begging for anyone to help her! You’re the hero! Why aren’t you helping them??”

“The hero? You misunderstand iron queen. I’m not the hero, The hero…. Is someone better than I could ever be. I’m someone who is… more filthy.”

“So are you… some kind of goddess?” I asked.

“You… can say that. Look it doesn't matter about me. Please listen to me.”

“Go on.” I stated.

The outsider collected herself, “We both know what a mob will do to justify themselves, you saw it at the ranch. And dealing with Titania and Mab. These people…. They are desperate, in need of a savior. The hero can’t do it and neither can I, And thats why they need you…”

“Me? Look I just want to find my family, don’t drag me into your debacle.”

“Oh and what bout Tilith, the ‘lady’ you were so quick to defend.”

I gasped, darn it she really is a goddess.

“You see Meghan…” The outsider went on, “As much as you try to deny it, you and hyrule are linked. Without helping us how will you defeat Bongo Bongo. Even if you slayed Ganon with your glamour and your sword skills how will you defeat the prince of death.”

She’s right Bongo Bongo scared me much more than Ganon, besides, Tilith face flashed through my head. As much as I wanted to only care about my family her problems became mine, and as much as i hated admitting it these people….they are like my family. I would do anything for them. Just like i would do anything for my kingdom.”

I sighed, “Okay, what's your point? What do you want?”

“I want to give you a power. But to do so you must answer a question. A question you can only answer though battle and hardship. Agree and you get the power.”

Before i could reply the outsider raised her fingers together like she was going to snap them, “If you need more encouragement….”

When The outsider snapped her fingers, I saw images in my head. And i heard voices….

“Mom help me!”

“What will your mommy do brat!!”

“Touch the prince and I’ll beat you into next week!”

“Fix! I’m scared!”

I snapped back, “Kerrian! Fix!”

The outsider smirked, “So, what will you do? Will you watch us all burn and give away your family? Or will you pay the price and save us all?”

There wasn’t anything to think about, even if she painted it like a choice, what could I really do? I needed to save my family. I needed to fulfill my promise to Tilith, I needed to find my son and husband. Now Fix was somehow here, I need her power in order to beat Ganon. If these people need a savior I’ll gladly be one.

“Give it to me. Give me the power.”

The Outsider waved her hand, and suddenly i felt an intense burn on my hand. I looked something was being branded into my skin. It hurt, it really hurt but i didn’t scream. The brand looked like three triangles and the one of the left glew when it was done.

“I am the outsider, and this is my mark. This is the golden power.”

Then the outsider handed be a strange device, it looked like a bracelet but it felt useful.

“Put that on your wrist and bend your hand back, then turn it on.”

I did so, and when i turned it on a blade ejected. Barley missing my hand, just long enough to kill someone. It was really cool, this was going to be very useful.

“This is like one of Kerrian’s video games!”

“Use it well Meghan Chase, My question is…. What will a ruler do to protect what she loves?”

With that the outsider vanished and I fell back to sleep…


	3. A curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan finally has her first confrontation with Ganon's minions, The south blades have a dark secret but can they withstand a queen of the fey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments i got they made my day, Im having a lot of fun with this.

Chapter 3: A curse

I rose from my slumber with the blade bracelet and the mark still on my hand; I felt good, it was nice to sleep a little. I pulled myself up, I got grass all over my dress. Darn it, this dress is ruined. Not that it mattered, once i returned I could get a new one. Besides I had other things to worry about. 

The South Blade camp was past a river that i crossed right before I went to sleep last night, It was time to go to work. I checked to see if the blade bracelet worked, thankfully it did. The mark glowed, I wonder what this thing can do. I made my way into their camp, no sentry guarding the entrance. I saw some tall grass and hide in it, what i saw sickened me. Lots of skeletons kept in cages. Dead prisoners that they had no use for so they just let them rot. I heard some commotion, I stayed low and crept around to see both of my targets. The commander of the south blades and the husband of Tiltih.

The Commander was approaching the husband, six guards behind her, she was a brute of a woman. Taller than anyone I’ve ever seen before. Wielding a spear, the rest of her guards had swords. She had a lot of scars on her arms and chest. Her armor was golden and her skin was brown. Her hair was kept in a ponytail. Her eyes shone like a wolf, ready to hunt.

The same can’t be said for her prisoner.

“Well Well, Nash, are you ready for another beating?”

‘Nash’ has seen better days, he had brown hair and green eyes but those eyes had a fear I’ve never seen before. Even Tilith couldn't compete with that fear. He looked like he was going to explode from the fear. I want to say that's natural due to being kidnapped but I wonder… He was wearing a green shirt covered in blood and black cargo shorts that smelled.

“Please…. Let me go home….”

 

“Let him go home? Do you hear that my loyal guards?”

“Hahahahh Narboo you should make the beating extra slow this time!” exclaimed a guard.

“Yea, if the experiments won’t work then we should at least make its suffering as painful as possible!”

Narboo and the guards all laughed, like this was the funniest thing ever. Bastards! Not even the fey could compete with such evil, what do you mean by ‘experiments’?

Narboo then punched Nash in the face over and over, it didn't take long before Nash started crying.

“Tilith….. Please save me…..” sobbed Nash.

This made Narboo laugh, “Tilith? You think that noble can save you? That witch could’ve fell for the flame’s bane but she choose you. An anxiety freak!” Then Narboo punched him again.

“I would give anything to take away this anxiety! If you can’t do it then why do you keep me here?”

Narboo grinned, “If I can’t please Ganon then i shall take your life slowly.”

“So this is how Ganon does things? Beats up the mentally ill? Tell me how did a brute like you beat the hero?” I shouted, revealing myself.

Everyone turned towards me as I walked towards this scene.

“Who in Ganon’s name are you?” Shouted a guard.

“Hmmm, Blue eyes, ears more pointed then a hylian. That cocky spirit in your eyes, You’re a fey.” Narboo stated.

‘My name is Meghan Chase, I am the iron queen. I’m here to rescue Nash.”

“Is that right? Who sent you?”

“Tilith did, you have her husband and I’m here to get him back.”

“Tilith?” Nash shocked.

“I wouldn't get too hopeful Nash boy.” Narboo laughed, “I doubt this little princess could get past my weakest soldiers, Women, dispose of her.”

The mark glew and suddenly i had images of teleporting. Moving through space in an instant. It sounds crazy but when they charged at me, I vanished and cut them all in several slashes when i realized what happened my sword was though the heart of the final guard. The look on Narboo’s face was priceless but the shear hope on nash’s face made this all worth it.

“Impossible! Okay, you got my attention you witch.” Narboo snarled.

She then drew her spear, “Do you see this, I call her ‘splinter stone’ cause she shattered the iron made of the hylian shield and defeated the hero in a single stab. I’m going to do that with your bones, expect slower.”

I grinned, “you have to hit me first. Your guards couldn't even do that”

“Don’t get cocky!!” Narboo growled and she charged.

“I’m going to make you feel really stupid! Your spirit will forever wonder the spirit realm! And it will be all cause you got involved in things that don’t concern you!!”

When she lunged her spear I ducked, she gasped and i slashed my sword and it crossed with her spear. She then pushed me off and we both swung our weapons, deflecting each others’ attacks. She then tried to trip me, i jumped in the air; she got on her back and lunged again. I barley bounced her attack off but her being on the ground was a mistake. When i landed I charged towards her and slashed her face. My attack connected and blood gushed from her face. Looks like I was right, the south blades aren’t immune to things that kill everything else.

I jumped back revealing in my glory, Nash was cheering.

“Let him go and I’ll let you go running to your master.”

“Heh heh heh, I must apologize, I took you lightly. To think I would make such a rookie mistake. Giving you a sense of hope….”

My eyebrow shot up, was she just toying with me? Suddenly sand formed around us, mainly around her.

“Not even the light of hope can break the tomb of sand. This is what happens to those who defy the south blades. Gerudo power, Sand graveyard!!”

Suddenly sand was circling me, the substance then formed into an axe above me. Nash gasped.

“RUN MEGHAN!!” Nash cried out.

When the axe dropped on me i just placed my hand on the blade stopping it instantly. Is this it?? Is this all she can muster? Is this suppose to scare me? Is this supposed to be stronger than any fey? This weak little bully?

“Are you done??” I snarled.

“Huh?” Naroboo puzzled.

“You’re the leader of the south blades and this is your strongest attack? If this is all you can muster then… you must be truly pathetic!”

When the sand had dissipated and I was standing there without a scratch Narboo’s stance completely changed. Her eyes had fear, she was backing up. Clenching her spear, praying it would save her.

“W-Who are you?? What are you?”

I conjured up magic, lighting magic. The symbol of all fey rulers, I was going to blast her to pieces. For Tilith, for Nash, for all the people scared by her and her gang. I also wanted Ganon to know I’m coming for him. He’s not hurting my family anymore then he already has. Before she could beg any more i launched the magic and the lighting pierced her chest. Blood gushed from her body, she grabbed her chest.

“H-How…. How was I defeated?? I betrayed the sages to serve! I was supposed to be invincible.”

I walked up to her, Ready to finish her off, I felt the mark glow and The blade bracelet started shining. 

“W-Where did you get that?” Narboo shocked.

I plunged the blade into Narboo’s throat, killing her but suddenly my mind was warped to a strange place. A bright flash consumed my mind and i found myself in another place…

I found myself in the same place I met the outsider but she wasn’t here. Just Narboo’s body. Not just that but her spirit. I grabbed her body, I wanted answers.

“You bitch! You’ll pay for this Fey! You and all of your kind!”

“My kind? You make it sound like you’re better than me, what about all those skeletons, who were they?”

 

“They were snipotims, a disease that needed to be cured.”

“What disease?” I asked with a tone that gave away my anger.

“Anxiety, invorvets, people who can’t handle social pressure. Ganon felt they were disgusting, I agreed. They needed to be cured or purged.In any way possible, those were the failed experiments.”

“Purged?? Those were people!! Innocent people! You can’t just decide to kill them cause they don’t benefit you!”

“Oh and who do they benefit?”  
“People don’t need to benefit anyone to live you sick freak!!” I roared.

“Of course they do! It's the only way society can function, you don’t know what anxiety is like. You don’t have it, you don’t see the hell it causes the people they care for, you don’t see fathers wishing their sons would get over their fear and pick up a weapon, you don’t see mothers be ashamed of daughters who can’t talk to a possible partner, what do you know? Your son is perfect!”

“Kerrian is the farest thing from perfect and besides that my royal advisor has anxiety.”

“And you accept that?”

“Imply i don’t love my advisor again and I’ll take your tongue!”

 

“Hypocrite!” Narboo snarled, “You don’t care about any of us! Nash, Tilith, none of them mean spit to you. I think….. If you were to lose your family you would be no better than me. We’ll see if you really are the great hero you claim you are. I will watch from hell, as you descend into darkness. You’re not the first fool going to rescue a lover from the true god, they all end the same. Dead and worthless!!”

And with that, the gerudo chocked on some blood and her spirit died and Narboo, and with that the last of the south blades. 

I shoved her to the ground, “May your payment be harsh as those you hurt. Rest in peace.”

As I walked away, I my mind snapped back to reality And there was Nash, staring at me like I was a deer with four heads.

“You… did it? You killed her.”

I grinned, “Yea, I did.”

TO BE COUNTIUNED


	4. A happy reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nash is saved, the question is... does Tilith still want him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for how late this update it.

I untied Nash and got him to stand up; I gazed into his eyes, the fear definitely went away a lot but it was still there, a permanent reminder of what he is. I ripped some cloth off one of the south blades and used it to wipe the blood off his face. He smiled, when his face was clean. He's very handsome once he's not getting tortured. 

“Okay.” I stated, “Let's get you back to your wife.”

I wish I could do more to make him presentable, blood was still pouring from his hands but i didn't have anything to fix that. Nevermind the blood splotches on his clothes. He was a mess, but it was the best I could do. I just hope this ends happy, I'm going to be really annoyed if I went through a lot this and Tilth doesn't want him. He’s never going to be the same.

Back at the ranch everyone was tense, Ingo and Tilith were talking and it didn’t seem good.

“It's been two days.”

“I-I'm sure they’re okay.” Tilith stated.

“We saw the sandstorm, that means Naroboo finished off that fey.” Ingo snarked, “We have to get ready soon. The south blades will be here to exact revenge.”

“But! Meghan might of lived!”

“You aren’t coming with us anyway! As far as I’m concerned you’re gerudo food. If it weren’t for you I would have that silver ruby.”

“Always about money eh Ingo?” I asked as I walked through the gate.

Tilith gapsed, “Lady Meghan! W-Where is he? Why is he not with you?”

I smirked, my soul filled with pride, “And Who said he's not?”

 

I got out of the way to reveal Nash, Tilith gasped, heck everyone gasped. But Tilith, eyes that were filled with fear shined bright the shock in her eyes. Her lips trembled, at first i wondered if i made a mistake cause she didn’t move or say anything. Nash got worried too but then….

“NASH!!!!!” Tilith exclaimed and she ran up to him and kissed his mouth, not caring that he was covered in blood. Nash kissed back and twirled her around.

“Nash! Nash! Nash! You’re okay!”

Nash then pulled her into a hug and her head rested on Nash’s chest.

“I’m okay dear.” Nash stated, full of confidence.

“I never thought I would see you again, I felt such hopelessness.”

“Tilith, are you sure you still want me?”

“W-What is THAT supposed to mean? Of course i do! Why wouldn't I?”

 

Ingo snorted, “For one he has anxiety, something that can’t be cured.”

I felt it, I felt the anger rising from Tilith’s soul, like she’s heard that comment a million times. I think if she wasn’t so comfortable in Nash’s arms she would of killed the farmer.

“H-He's right Tilith, I… can’t be fixed. This is how-”

“I DON’T WANT TO FIX YOU!” Tilith roared.

Everyone was silent, as she kept going. Not even Ingo dared to say a thing.

“Fix you?? There isn’t a goddess darn thing wrong with you! I chose you over the flame’s bane cause you love me! You make me feel like I’m the one woman alive, okay we can’t go outside that much.I’m an introvert anyway, no one makes me laugh like you do, no one makes me smile when you rant about what you like as much as you do. No one can compete with you, no one needs to be fixed! When you love someone you choose to accept all of them, and i love you so I accept everything about you! I want you… only you, there isn’t a thing I would change. Not...a damn thing…”

Tilith couldn't go on anymore the tears in her eyes poured down her face and Nash crushed her to his chest. 

“We’re together again Tilith, I’m never letting you go.”

“You better not.” Tilith sobbed.

They held each other for a few seconds and the pride in my heart welled till i thought it was going to burst. Nash then let go and Tilith approached me and got on one knee. 

“Mighty warrior, tell me what do I owe you? I shall pay whatever price for hiring your services.”

Price? Is that what people around here do? Expect to get paid for helping people?? No, I’ll refuse whatever she offers, she doesn't even have anything to give me.

“Rise Tilith, you owe me nothing.”

Tilith got to her feet, I gazed into her eyes, full of surprise that she owed me nothing. I cupped her check with one of my hands, she looked back into my eyes and I smiled softly. 

“Just do me a favor: don’t lose him again. I won’t always be around and I really want you two to be together. Learn how to protect him, keep him safe and love him with all of your heart. Remember, Nothing is invincible. Anything can be cut, even Ganon.”

“Thank you great warrior, thank you so much. May I ask why you’re here?”

“I’m looking for my family, Ganon took them from me.”

“I know you’ll find them. You shall me in my prayers to goddesses.”

And with that the couple walked away, leaving the ranch forever. Tilith smiled at me one more time before I never saw her again.

Outsider if you really are a goddess you better protect people like that. They need it, once I find my family I can’t guard them. I have my own kingdom to worry about.

However my attention was turned to my boss, who glared at me. I’m sure he was angry at me for defying him.

“Tomorrow you will be worked to the bone young lad-”

Suddenly a red haired lady came into view, “Ingo! What in the goddesses green earth are you doing?? Where is Epon-”

The red haired lady saw me and glared, I didn’t feel fear; but I did notice that I was in trouble. 

“Who the heck are you?”

“My name is Meghan Chase, I’m a new worker here?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, causes Ingo’s face turned three sheets white. The lady then kicked Ingo in the shin and he ran away crying.

“My name is Malone, this ranch belongs to me. We don’t have workers. I do everything around here. How may I help you?”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
